sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Windstalkers
These guys are an Army! The Windstalkers, formerly known as the Glacier Peak Tribe is an elite force of Owls that are outfitted with High Technology Vehicles, Weapons, and Attire. All from Shahooter's Socioeconomic status. Their Uniforms differ from Division. As Shahooter stopped the Power-Insane Thunder (CG's), the remainders of Starpaw was transfered into the Windstalkers, making them the first Canine Corps to be in the Windstalkers Divisions NC Corps The NC Corps is guys basically of the Blue and Gold color, they specialize in Shotguns and over-powering with Ice. They are usually found in Arctic Regions. Gunny- Basically the Private through Corporal, He wields a Shotgun Pistol and a Sweeper Shotgun. Enforcer- The Sergeant through Lieutenant, He has an Spear, and a Jackhammer Shotgun. They are later equipped with Nano-dispensers after Shahooter took a Shrapnel to the Leg. Cap- All of the above after Lieutenant, He has a Gauss Rifle and a Jackhammer Shotgun. They are later equipped with Nano-dispensers after Shahooter took a Shrapnel to the Leg. TR Corps The TR Corps is guys in the Crimson and Black Color, they specialize in Fire. (Hence the name Pyromaniac) They are usually found in Desert Regions controlled by the Glacian Nation. Flinger- The Private through Corporal, He wields a Repeater and a Suppressor. Pyromaniac- The Sargent through Lieutenant, He has a Stinger, and a Cycler. They are later equipped with Nano-dispensers after Shahooter took a Shrapnel to the Leg. Chain Fire- All after Lieutenant, He has a Cycler, and a Mini-Chaingun. They are later equipped with Nano-dispensers after Shahooter took a Shrapnel to the Leg. VS Corps The VS Corps is guys in Violet and Green, they specialize in Splash Bullets, their Weapons fire Electricity. They are found mostly around Cities. Energy Hawk- The Private through Corporal, He has a Beamer, and a Spiker. Storm Owl- The Sargent through Lieutenant, He has a Eraser not the one associated with pencils.., and a Pulsar. They are later equipped with Nano-dispensers after Shahooter took a Shrapnel to the Leg. Bolt Eagle- All after Lieutenant, He has a Lancer, and a Maelstrom. They are later equipped with Nano-dispensers after Shahooter took a Shrapnel to the Leg. Black Ops A Combination of all the corps, they wear Green and Teal armor., They know ALL of the weapons used by the other corps, they are the elite of the elite. The only thing unique is their Cloaking Devices, and Hacking Devices. They are often seen with Shahooter. But they are found everywhere commanding the other corps. Operative- Private through Corporal, has all the stuff from the others that are Private through Corporal. ' Crow- Sargent through Lieutenant, all the stuff from the others that are Sergeant through Lieutenant, however he has a better understanding than that of the Operative in Cloaking. They are later equipped with Nano-dispensers after Shahooter took a Shrapnel to the Leg. Raven- All after Lieutenant, he has all the stuff from the others that is of the same rank and different corps, but he has full knowledge about the Cloaking and Hacking devices. They are later equipped with Nano-dispensers after Shahooter took a Shrapnel to the Leg. Starpaw Corps Starpaw Corps is the first Canine Corps in the Windstalkers, their colors are Black and White, they possess the ability to stealthily walk and run faster. They are located around Windstalker Parts controlled by Cameron. Some wear Armor that resemble the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers' Armors from Halo Hunter/Huntress- The Private through Corporal, They wield a Ghost, and a Phantom. Elder- The Sargent through Lieutenant, They wield a Halberdus, and a Meteor. Alpha- All after Lieutenant, they wield a Cyclone and a Faze. Rebellion Corps The Rebellion Corps is all the Corps combine, their Clothing is usually an Imperial Army Uniform, or a Colonial Continental Army Uniform. They are only found in Parkview. Corporal- The first rank, wears either a Tan Vest, Pants, Brown Boots, Tan Helmet (IA), or a Brown Vest, Tan Pants, and brown boots. (CCA) Sergeant- The second rank, wears a Corporal Uniform that's with all the leaves (IA), or wear a Blue Wool Pants, Shirt, Brown Boots, and a Tricornered Hat (CCA) Officer- The Third Rank, wears a Black Uniform with a Cap, they can command Banzai charges. (IA) Or a Blue Vest, Pants, Boots, and a Grenadier Hat (CCA) Imperial Guard The Imperial Guard was made after Skilde's death, They wear the armor of their corps, there is one controlling every ten-man squad. They are found all around Mobius and on some parts of Earth. Guardsman- The first rank, armed with a Laspistol Kasrkin- The second rank, armed with a Kasrkin Assault Rifle Commissar- The third rank, he increases Morale and is armed with a Laspistol. And a Sword Vehicles Common Pool All Corps use these, they must match the color of it's corps, but it has a custom insignia as well. (Excluding the Special Vehicles) ''' ATVs *Rotary- A Fast-moving ATV armed with 12mm Twin Rotary Chainguns. *Fury- A Fast-moving ATV armed with Hellfire Rocket Launchers. *Ghost- The Fastest ATV, armed with nothing, but has a Cloaking Device. Transports *Delivery Transport- A five-man Transport outfitted with two 20mm Recoiless Cannons *Sunderer- An eleven-man Transport outfitted with two 75mm Tank Cannons, two Wall Guns, and two 20mm Recoiless Cannons. However, other Corps usually customize the weapons and even the capacitor for special abilities. Tank *Lightning Badger- A Tank armed with a 75mm Cannon and a 12mm rotary Chaingun. Buggies *Sky Lancer- A two-man buggy outfitted with Twin Flak Cannons, and 12mm Machinegun. *Attack Dragoon- A two-man buggy outfitted with a 12mm Rotary Chaingun Air *Galaxy- A Twelve if a vehicle inside of it it goes in the range of Thirteen through Fifteen.-man Transport that is capable of carrying a vehicle that is not air-based. It's also outfitted with three 20mm cannon, There is also a Gunship Variant the Weapons are different with each corp. *Vortex- A Three-man Air Vehicle with Tankbuster Bombs, a 35mm Cannon, and a 20mm Machinegun. *Starload- A vehicle capable as serving for a Vehicle Loading Service, and a Vehicle Rearming Service, It's an one-man transport on if it has a Vehicle inside. *Raptor- A one-man vehicle for Assault, it's equipped with a 20mm Recoiless Cannon, and a Rocket Pod. *Water Mosquito- A one-man vehicle outfitted with only a 12mm Rotary Chaingun. *Freelancer- A one-man vehicle, although named after another word Mercenary, the Windstalkers are not mercenaries, nor do they hire them. It's outfitted with a 12mm Rotary Chaingun, and Air-to-Air Missiles. *Liberation Vulture- A Bomber outfitted with 'Tankbuster' Shells, A 20mm Chaingun, and a 20mm Tailgun. Support *Advanced Mobile System- An AMS is a vehicle, when deployed, will cloak itself from enemy troops, it will also heal wounded soldier and carries weapons and armor. *Advanced Nanite Transport- An ANT is a vehicle that absorbs energy and then bring it to bases to power the Terminals and Radar. *Med Deliverer- A Medical Variant of the Deliverer, which is aptly strange because Windstalkers didn't have Medics....until after Shahooter took a Shrapnel to the Left Leg. *HART Shuttle- A HART Shuttle, is a Vehicle capable of Interstellar Travel, it holds over four thousand Drop Pads and is capable of deploying a large amount of Infantry. NC Corps Special Vehicles *Firebird- The Buggy of the NC Corps, it's equipped with a Hellfire Rocket Launcher. *Blue Rider- The Delivery variant of the NC Corps, it's outfitted with two Gauss Cannons. *Guardian- A Large Tank with a 150mm Cannon, and Twin 20mm Recoiless Cannons. TR Corps Special Vehicles *Marauder- The Buggy of the TR Corps, it's equipped with a High Proximity Grenade Launcher, and a 12mm Rotary Chaingun. *Flame Driver- The Delivery variant of the TR Corps, it's outfitted with four 15mm Rotary Chainguns. *Bumper- A Tank with a 100mm Cannon and a 15mm Rotary Chaingun. VS Corps Special Vehicles *Thrasher- The Buggy...erm well...more like a hovercraft, it's equipped with a Flux Cannon and can float through any Terrain. *Sky Dancer- The Delivery variant of the VS Corps, it's outfitted with a Flux Pod Launcher. *Wind Floater- A Tank with a Rail Beam Cannon, and a Light Particle Cannon. SP Corps Special Vehicles *Spirit- A special type of Artillery that fires long blasts of conserved energy. *Switch- An Anti-infantry Roller that can be "Deployed" Known Vehicles Universe (Ship) Weapons Common Pool Weapons. '''Anyone can use these instead of the Default Weapons.. *A20- The A20, more likely known as the Supressor, is a Rifle that has a Fast Rate of Fire, it's best used by the Black Ops because of their Cloaking Devices. *M710- The M710, AKA the Punisher, is a Rifle used on Assaults. It may be used instead of the other Rifles, also it's a Grenade Launcher. *HSR- The HSR, short for Heavy Scout Rifle, is the Rifle with X4 Range. *Bolt Driver- The Bolt Driver is a Sniper Rifle with X12 Range, it's Bullets are so powerful that it goes through Walls, but due to this, it's one-fire per-clip. *Rocket Rifle- The Rocket Rifle is a Rifle...well you know that fires Rockets. *Thumper- The Thumper is a Grenade Launcher, but it's Grenade Launches is faster and stronger than that of the M710's *AMP- The AMP is short for Automatic Machine Pistol, it's best used by the Black Ops. *FBA- The FBA is short for Flame Based Armory, it for clearing out Buildings. *Scorp- The Scorp is a Complicated Rocket Launcher, it needs a certain Distance to be fired. *Dec- The Dec, short for Decimator is a Rocket Launcher which inflicts LARGE damage on Vehicles. *Flak Cannon- The Favorite Weapon for those who want 'BOOM!' at the Aircraft. *Fragmentation Grenade- A grenade that explodes with Shrapnel so it's considered dangerous even after it explodes. *Plasma Grenade- A grenade that sprays Acid over Armor to melt it. It's Damage Over Time. *Jammer Grenade- A grenade that disables controls. *Shrapnel Grenade- A Grenade that explodes Shrapnel, and lots of it. *Flashbang Grenade- A Flashbang Grenade can blind Enemies momentarily. *Krak Blaster- A Cannon loaded with Shrapnel. NC Corps Special Weapons *Shotgun Pistol- The Shotgun Pistol is a Pistol that is like a Shotgun. *Gauss- The Gauss Rifle is a SMG-like weapon, but it seems to have the same Fire sound as the A20. But it's more Damaging. *Spear- The Spear is the NC's very own Pistol, It fires with Copper 10mm Bullets. *Jackhammer- The Shotgun for the NC Corps, basically almost all carry it. *Phoenix- The Phoenix is the Rocket Launcher for the NC Corps TR Corps Special Weapons *Repeater- The Fast-firing Pistol. *Cycler- The Cycler is a Machine-Gun Rifle, Quite actually sounding like one too. *Stinger- The Pistol for the TR, that fires faster, but weaker than the Spear. *MCG- The Mini Chain-gun is a feared weapon for those in a group, it could decimate a group in seconds. *Striker- The Striker can Lock on to Vehicles, but it will run out of...erm gas after some time. VS Corps Special Weapons *Beamer- Your very own Laser Pistol. *Pulsar- Laser Rifle, Fast-firing, Splash-damaging, and most of all deadly on who it hits. *Eraser- The Pistol for the VS, but it fires Lasers. *Lasher- A gun that fires Orbs that are more efficient than that of the Pulsar's *Lancer- Think about a Laser to make things go 'BOOM!' Starpaw Corps Special Weapons *Spirit- A pistol that fires Small, but deadly Bullets. Silence *Phantom- A SMG with a Silencer. *Halberdus- The Pistol for the SP, It can rapidly fire more than the other pistols. *Cyclone- The Cyclone can fire Flashbang Grenades, and as well as Silent Bullets. *Faze- The Faze lashes out a Vortex Whip that can destroy Armor in a Hurry. Shahooter's Weapons *AR Spear- A Spear that Auto-Reloads in a hurry. *Bolt Driver SK- A Bolt Driver what's bolts can destroy even the strongest of a Mana Shield. *Gauss Surprise- A Gauss Rifle which the Rate of Fire Barrel has been tampered with...It's Fire rate is Ten Shots a Second...It's known by the sound it makes when it fires (Bimp-bimp-bimp-bimp-bimp-bimp-bimp.) *Dragon Pulsar- A Pulsar that fires like a Gauss Surprise, but it fires Red Bolts. *Trench Gun- A Shotgun, has a ten percent chance of blowing off a limb. *Arisaka- A Bolt-action Rifle, Shahooter uses this in his Rebellion. *Boot Knife- A Boot Knife used for beating for interrogation. Tools Nano-Dispenser- The Nano-Dispenser is a Tool that repairs both Skin and Armor, They are deployed after Shahooter takes a Shrapnel to the Leg. REK- Remote Electricity Kit, It's used to hack into Doors so the Windstalkers can get into locked bases. they just blow the place up if the door needs a key. Comlink- Used by the all after Lieutenants, they can call in Energy Strikes with it, and tell troopers where to go. Pointer- A Pointer fires a Beam saying 'Hey this is our next target. Let's shoot at it for no apparent reason...or capture it.' FDU- Field Deployable Unit, it's used to create Cover, a large turret, and A Shield Generator. ACE- Advanced Construction Engine, it's used to create Mines (Boomers), Spitfire, Shadow, and Cerberus turrets. And Motion Sensors. =Trivia= Most of the Windstalker's Corps, Tools, and Weapon's names come from the forgotten MMOFPS Sony Game, Planetside..excluding the Starpaw Weapons. Please give credit to Sony. No Copyright infringement intended.